I know
by emmersss
Summary: Jasper is disgusted with himself after attacking Bella on her 18th birthday, and is consoled by Alice. JasperXAlice. This is just what i saw happening that night


**Hey people. This is my first fan fiction. Like i said, this is just what i thought happened that night. Yes. This is very short. I know. But i wanted to put something up, and I have not really finalized any of the other things I'm currently working on(or will begin to work on shortly) . ENJOYY. **

APOV

The smell drifted tantalizingly towards me from across the kitchen as the venom slowly formed on my teeth, dripping. _How delicious that would be._ I licked my lips unconsciously and took a small step forward, before fully coming to my senses. Edward looked up at me, giving a similar glare that Jasper had received only a few minutes ago, a low growl snaking between his lips. _Snap out of it Alice!_ I shook my head slightly as my hands flew to cover my mouth and nose, and i saw Edward relax his position over Bella, if only slightly._Stupid mind reading brother. Yeah thats right i said it._ He glared up again only less menacingly this time. My head spun again as a whiff of blood floated in my direction, and my grip tightened over my mouth, cutting of all oxygen. I felt the venom swirling in my mouth again and new that i could not hold out much longer. I took another step forward and paused, before turning and bolting out the back door, muttering an apology on the way out, still trying not to breath. The fresh air whipped around my face, clearing my head. _That was close._ I didn't want to think about about how dangerous that situation had quickly become._And I call myself a friend. _Not many people fantasize about eating their best friend. Well I guess that just goes to show why I'm an exception, seeing as how I'm not a 'people'. I marched unconsciously toward the cover of the trees when I suddenly remembered.

"Jazz," I whispered to myself.

I was running before I had consciously made a decision to do so, sniffing the air like the world depended on it. Then it hit me._Jasper crouching behind a rock, heaving_. I turned left, knowing that if i did I would find him. I darted around the trees and came into a clearing, seeing the rock from my brief vision. I heard a growl as I stepped towards it and knew that when I looked around the small boulder he would be there. I was right, as usual.

"Jasper?"

Another low growl came in response.

"Jasper its just me," I fumbled, trying to find a way to console him.

This had to be what hell was like, seeing the man I love there in so much pain and not knowing what to do. I took a slow, cautious step towards him, inching my way there until I could rest my hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but relaxed after a few seconds. I knelt down next to him, not worrying about the designer pants I was ruining, and pulled him gently towards me. He was shaking uncontrollably, and I could not help but see how vulnerable he was. I sweetly kissed his soft blond head, resisting the horribly strong urge to talk. He was the only one i would be able to do that for. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, waiting.

"Alice, how can I-," his voice cracked, "how can I ever face Edward again?"

"We'll worry about that later," I whispered, "right now I'm more worried about _you_."

"I went hunting. I found a deer. I'm not hungry any more."

"Jazz, I'm not worried if your hungry."

"I know."

After a long pause he stood up, not trembling as much as before. He reached down and took my hand, helping me up, hands finding my waist. My eyes bore into his, seeking the bright light I usually found in them, but finding only pain. My dead heart ached to see him smile, but it would be a while, I knew. If we could have cried, there would have been a river. I stood on my tip-toes seeking assurance from his lips. They met mine gently, as a wave of love hit me hard in the chest. I momentarily forgot the disastrous birthday party that seemed so long ago. I pushed myself harder against him desperate for more, desperate to make him forget too. He pulled away letting me know it was not going to be that easy.

"It was worth a try," I whispered onto his shoulder where my head rested, my feet a foot off the ground

"I know," he said again.

He softly lowered me pack to the ground and took my hand in his, completely enveloping my tiny fist. He turned to go deeper into the woods. Feeling my hesitance and confusion, he turned and gave me a little half smile. His face was etched with pain, but it would have to do for now. I followed him away from the house. He was not planning on turning around anytime soon, but that was fine with me.

**DID YOU LIKE ITTT?? DID YAH DID YAH??**

**Well, if you did, do me a favor and tell me.**

**You don't want to hurt my feelings do youu?**

**Just kidding. **


End file.
